A solenoid valve of the type specified is known from DE 10 2005 014 100 A1, which is incorporated by reference, and has a plunger-type valve closing body accommodated in a relatively movable manner in a pot-shaped coupling element which is mounted on an extension of a magnet armature. Guidance of the magnet armature in a sleeve-shaped valve housing is effected over the full length of the magnet armature head, while the lower portion of the magnet armature, formed by the extension, the coupling element and the plunger-type valve closing body, is aligned, in a manner dependent on the accuracy with which the magnet armature head is guided inside the valve housing, with a further valve closing body which is received in a guide sleeve and carries a valve seat provided for the plunger-type valve closing body.